


Hey, Baby Boy

by untitledstigma



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom!Tyler, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Smutt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top!Josh, fluff here & there, it just works, josh is so hot, tylers so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh likes to call Tyler his "baby boy", and in all honesty, Tyler doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Baby Boy

Josh loves everything about Tyler. From his voice on stage to his voice in bed. But, only Josh got to see that type of Tyler, the flustering mess he was in bed. The way Tyler would grip his shoulders while he fucked into Tyler, nice and slow, just like he liked it. The way Tyler would whimper when he wouldn't pick up the speed, barely grazing that little bundle of nerves Tyler needed him to hit, badly. Tyler would lose all ways to speak in bed, grasping Josh's biceps and arching his back, trying to speak but only being able to say things like, "J-Josh, plea-ah fuck me harder-r" or "more joshhhy, please." Tyler would then squeeze his eyes close and cry out, even scream, when Josh **finally** hits his prostate. Fucking him fast and hard, the sound of Tyler's moans and Josh's grunts echoing around the room. Tyler always looks so fragile and small under him, and he gets off on that. Tyler loves to be dominated and Josh loves to dominate him.

That's why when Josh wakes up in his and Tyler's bed he feels the sudden urge to either fuck the life out of him or smother him with love.

He gets up, because Tyler's not in bed, and walks to the kitchen where he knows he'll be. And he's right, there's Tyler. Wearing a big sweater, which is most likely Josh's, and he's in his tight briefs that show off his perky ass that Josh just loves to put his hands on. Tyler still hasn't acknowledged he was there so Josh walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Tyler does't jump because he knows its Josh immediately, by his warmth.

Josh breaths Tyler in and smiles against his neck, "Hey sleepy head," Tyler says, putting his soda down and turning in Josh's grasp, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hey baby boy," Josh whispers, kissing him immediately afterwards, hands slipping lower and lower until they were cupping Tyler's ass, causing him to gasp against his mouth, "Joshy, what are you doing?"

Josh kisses him again to answer, hands lifting Tyler up to wrap his legs around Josh's waist, he walks them back to the bedroom and lays Tyler down on the bed, crawling up to hover over him, Tyler pouts.

Josh is confused, "What?" He laughs

"I didn't get to drink my coke" He blushes, looking like an child. Josh gets off of him and huffs, "Go on" He chuckles. Tyler gets up, pauses at the door, then goes back to straddle Josh's lap, hands going to rest on his shoulders.

"I can live without the drink," Tyler says, grinding down softly, smiling down at his boyfriend with that crinkly eyed smile Josh couldn't resist.

"but one thing i can't live without is you and your cock," Tyler says and leans in the capture Josh's lips in a heated kiss.

Josh's hands go straight to Tyler's hips, grabbing and gripping them, making sure that they leave marks. His hands travel up Tyler's sides then back down, groaning into his mouth.

Tyler pulls away and Josh goes straight to licking and biting his neck causing Tyler to whimper and grip his shoulders.

"J-Joshy, my phones r-ringing," Tyler gasps when he licks over his sweet spot just below his ear.

Josh didn't even notice the sound of a phone ringing, but once Tyler said it, that's all he could hear.

Josh groans in frustration and Tyler frowns. He reaches over Josh, still seated in his lap, for his phone and answers it.

"Hello?" Tyler says, sounding frustrated

"Hey Brendon, listen man, i uh was kinda in the middle of somethi- fuck, josh" Tyler moans into the phone accidentally, blushing, startled by Josh's hands making their way down the back of his briefs to grip his ass.

Josh can vaguely make out Brendon saying, "busy in wha- oh, OH! Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry." and he quickly hangs up.

Josh smirks and Tyler glares down at him.

"You know you might have just potentially ruined our friendship with him, he might not be able to look us in the eye any more," He stands up, off of Josh, and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry baby boy, I couldn't resist," Josh sits up and pulls Tyler in by the hips to where he's standing between Josh's legs. He strokes Tyler's bare legs and smiles up at him.

Josh pats his lap, "Sit back down baby, I won't be a dick anymore" He smiles when Tyler straddles his lap once again.

He kisses Tyler, hand going to the back of his neck, other hand to Tyler's ass.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Tyler whispers, pulling away form the kiss and looking Josh in the eyes.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby boy" Josh flips them so Tyler's under him, legs wrapped around Josh's waist, slowly grinding.

Tyler's arms are back around his neck, pulling him down for a quick kiss, "Give me all you got, Josh" Tyler turns under Josh, grinding his ass onto Josh's clothed dick.

He groans, pulling his pants down enough to uncover his cock and grind it against Tyler's ass.

Josh pulls Tyler's briefs down slowly, "Look at you, all prepped and ready for me. Such a dirty boy you are, huh baby?" He spits into his hands and coats his cock, slowly sinking into Tyler.

Tyler whimpers and grabs at the bed sheets, spreading his legs wider for Josh to go deeps.

and god does he go deeper, Tyler almost screams out when Josh's hips meet his ass, knowing he's now buried into Tyler to the edge.

"I want you to fuck me like I'm your dirty little boy" Tyler barely gets out when Josh pulls out then slams back in.

Josh stretches on top of Tyler's back, hands wrapping around his waist, fucking him deep, reaching Tyler's ear he whispers, "Just looking at you in those briefs made me hard, I was so close to taking you right there on the kitchen floor" He continues to fuck Tyler, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, sucking at his neck.

Tyler arches his back and claws at the sheets, fucking himself back onto Josh's cock.

"You feel so good in me I wanna scream, Josh" Tyler strokes himself, "I'm so close, you’re so big it hurts, Josh."

Josh thrusts into Tyler a couple more times before he's cumming inside of Tyler, Tyler following soon.

Josh cleans them both up and pecks Tyler on the lips.

"You can go back to your daily soda now," Josh chuckles pulling on some boxers and sweats, throwing Tyler a pair too.

"I'd much rather go for round two" Tyler spreads his legs wide for Josh on the bed.

Josh cocks and eye brow, "You're on, baby boy."


End file.
